The Seven Rules
by BipolarCookie
Summary: "You're mine darling, and you better get that through your thick little head." He whispered in my ear. My breath hitched. My knees buckled and my mouth opened before I had any time to think of a response to his statement. "I will never be yours" I whispered back.
1. Prologue

The Seven Rules

_Prologue_

"You're mine darling, and you better get that through your thick little head." He whispered in my ear. My breath hitched. My knees buckled and my mouth opened before I had any time to think of a response to his statement.

"I will never be yours" I whispered back. My body reacted and I did what I would have never done a few days back. I hit him square in the head and ran. I ran as fast as I could, as fast as my thin, bony legs could take me.

"Katniss!"Clove screamed as she saw me run away from him. I ignored them and just ran. I ran as fast as I could and I never looked back. Not even when the gunshot when off. There was nothing to look back to...

**COMING SOON ON OCTOBER 22**


	2. Remembering

**The Seven Rules**

_Hey guys. So this might be a little different from other stories you've read but that's good right? Well here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it_

The Seven Rules

**Chapter 1: Remembering**

_"Katniss" He barks. I jump and cower as he slams the door._

_"I told you to stay upstairs!" He yells as he yanks my hair back so I don't look down._

_"Alpha, please, I'm sorry! I was just hungry" I plead as I his blue eyes become black. His wolf begging to be let out._

_"You need to be taught a lesson" He murmurs. I begin to struggle in his grasp but it only causes him to tighten it._

_"No, no please don't" I whisper._

_"This is your fault, you deserve this" He snarls as he takes me up the stairs._

_"Finnick, make sure no one interrupts" he orders the beta who is showing his new found mate around._

_"Finnick! Please help me!" I scream as I try to run to him._

_"I'm sorry Katniss" he whispers. My heart tightens in my chest as I look towards his mate who cowers behind him. Of course, his mate would get hurt if he helped._

_"Please don't do this" I whisper._

_"You deserve this Katniss" He whispers. Hurt and pain dance in his eyes and then he raises his hand and begins._

"Forget what you thought 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught!" My best friends, Clove Kentwell and Johanna Mason yell out. Taking me away from my thoughts and memories. I honestly don't have a clue how to start this whole 'documentary' of my life. I might as well start with my name and interests.

Katniss Everdeen.

I personally think my name is cool. I mean Katniss sounds like a bad ass name, Everdeen, well Everdeen seems cool. I haven't heard of anyone else with the same name as us. By us I mean my family and I, which consists of me, My dad, my mom, and my younger sister. We're you average family. If you count werewolf as average.

Werewolves exist alright. They all have packs and all that jazz that I really don't have to explain considering that you probably read dozens upon dozens of books and stories. If you haven't well, you sir are so screwed.

Now you're probably thinking 'oh she's the alpha's daughter'. I'm honestly not, I happen to know the alpha's daughter and she's a complete pain in the ass at times but she is my best friend so I deal with it. I'm just another pack member. Not the alpha's daughter. Not the beta's daughter, not third in commands daughter. Just your average pack member.

Now before we begin in this oh so 'dramatic' and 'cliche love story' we need to get some things straight alright?

I am mateless. I am 17. I am a fighter. I am a pain in the ass. I am a prankster. I am in love with photography. I am in love with food just like everyone else. I am in love with rock music an just music in general. I am honest. I am straight forward. I am brave. I am strong. I am Katniss Everdeen. I don't trust easily. It would be going against my seven rules.

Now that we have that settled, I will explain to you my humble home and my friends as well as how they look so please bear with me.

I live in the pack house with everyone else and my room is painted black and I have a collage of pictures on my wall and I have my piano next to the pictures as well. I happen to have posters of my favorite bands that also happen to be in a collage on the other side and I have cool knick knacks on my nightstand. On one side of the wall I have the music notes of my favorite song in white. It was painted by my friend Foxface, who happens to be an artist and an awesome person.

Johanna is 17 years old and her birthday is coming soon, she like me is another pack member and her dad is in charge if the little souvenir store in town and gives me a discount since he thinks if me like a second daughter. Johanna is a beautiful girl, with her brown hair and slightly tan skin, she has dark green eyes and she's pretty tall. She's in this AP club at school and has one lots of awards. Her hour glass figure makes her stand out a bit but she's ok with it since she loves socializing. Johanna is a really honest person but if she sees she has hurt you she apologizes to you and feels really bad after that. So yes in a way Johanna is an honest girl who protects those she loves. Moving on to Clove Kentwell.

Clove is literally the definition of perfection to many. She has long wavy brown hair, green eyes with specks of brown in them, she is extremely tough and an optimistic person and is really strong. She has a perfect body. She is the alpha's daughter and she will definitely make a perfect Luna and I as a pack fighter will follow her and respect her choices and I will stay loyal to her. Clove is the sweet, down to earth, sociable girl who wishes the best for everyone and everything, but she will sacrifice herself if it meant saving anyone who is important to her, which is everyone.

Then there's me. The witty, snarky and sometimes bitchy girl in the three musketeers. I have grey eyes with sometimes blue specks. I have straight brown hair and a somewhat curvy body. I speak my mind and I will not hold back. I don't think before I speak and I will fight for those I love. If I see something I don't like, I won't stay quiet. I will do something. I don't hold back thats for sure.

So yeah, thats our little group. My family and I love each other very much, I take after my dad, looks and personality wise. However my sister took after my mother, to her blonde hair all the way to her blue eyes. I honestly see no resemblance in us. Their both sweet and humble and I'm sarcastic and un humble.

"Katniss!" Clove screams. I look at her.

"What?" I ask.

"Will you ask the beta if Marvel is gonna be there tonight?" Clove asks me while she looks down, blush adorning her cheeks.

"Clove loves Marvel!" Johanna screams. I laugh and head out to ask beta Alex. I admire the portraits that hang on the walls of our home and I stop at the slightly opened door that is the beta's.

"Alpha, we cannot let her find out about this. We saved her from him and brought her back. We must no tell anyone this," I hear.

"What about her parents?" Someone asks.

"We will tell them, not for now at least." I shook my head. I shouldn't be listening to the conversation. Its private and doesn't concern me. But me being me, I don't say anything. I am about to knock on the door when it opens.

"Oh sorry Alpha" I bow my head down in respect.

"Its alright Katniss, did you sleep well?" He asks me.

"Yeah, thanks for asking, I hope you did too, you need your rest after all, busy all day, how's the luna?" I ask him with a smile. Alpha Derek was the best alpha there was. He was the definition of perfect in many eyes. The luna as well. She's pregnant and she's due soon.

"Oh she's fine, the doctor said that the pregnancy is going along well" He answered.

"Thats wonderful Alpha, I'm so happy for you both," I smile widely.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I must get going" He says.

"Of course, it was nice talking to you" I tell him. He smiles and walks away. I notice panic in his eyes as he runs off.

"Beta Alex" I smile.

"Katniss" he nods.

"Clove was wondering if Marvel was going tonight" I ask him.

"Marvel wouldn't miss it for the world" He smiles.

"Alrighty then, I'll go tell Clove this, thank you Beta" I smile and turn around.

"Katniss, I know you heard our conversation" He says quietly. I sigh and turn around.

"I'm honestly not sorry about hearing it" I smile sheepishly. He laughs.

"Oh I know, which is why I wanted to talk to you about it" He says.

"He's back isn't he?" I ask him, my whole body tenses.

"I'm sorry Katniss, he's back, and he threatened to send his rouges after us if he didn't have you back" He says.

"Its not a problem Beta Alex" I smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go, my sister is calling for me" I lie and he nods. I quickly walk out of the room as the thoughts and memories flood my mind.

_"You're so beautiful" He whispers in my ear as he stares at me hungrily. The tears in my eyes running down my cheeks._

_"Please, don't do this" I cry._

_"It'll only hurt a little" He smiles and tightens the grip of the ropes which dig into my skin as I struggle._

_"No" I cry as he begins to unbutton his pants._

"Katniss is everything alright?" My sister asks me as I head out the door. I smile at her and nod.

"Everything's fine Prim" I answer.

_"You deserve this Katniss" He snarls as he hits me again and again._

_"You should be ashamed of yourself!" He roars and I cry harder._

_"Get up!" He shouts. I stay there on the floor as my legs gave out on me a long time ago._

_"I said get up!" He roars. Its almost as if the whole house rattles at the sound of that. The door burst open._

_"Get off of her you ass!" Finnick's mate bursts through the door._

_"Annie, get back here!" Finnick yells._

_"Don't you dare touch her! Don't you dare!" She yells at him as she stands in front of me. Finnick runs into the room and stands away from her._

_"Annie, go back to the room" Finnick orders._

_"No, not without her" She says her eyes burning with disgust and hatred stay on the alpha._

I grab my head in my hands. Focus on the positive Katniss. Focus on the positive.

_"I'm so sorry I didn't stop him earlier, Finnick said he didn't want me getting hurt" Annie said. I only nodded and looked down._

_"My name is Annie, what's yours?" She asked. I wince as she pressed the towel on my busted lip._

_"Sorry" She said as she put less pressure. I nod._

_"Annie he said, twenty minutes" Finnick muttered._

_"I know Finnick" She snapped at him. He looked down and walked away._

_"I don't want you to get hurt, which is why I'm helping you escape this place, but you can't tell anyone" She whispered quickly._

_"There's an area the guards don't patrol, I'll leave snacks, money and clothes there for you." She said. My wolf jumped at the sound of being free._

_"Next week on a monday, we'll do it, I'll help you, but just so I won't get Finnick in trouble we must act normal," She says. She fixes my hair and applies a weird-like bandage to my eyebrow._

_"Katniss" I whisper._

_"My name is Katniss" I tell her._

_"Well Katniss, we're going to be amazing friends" She smiles and I find myself smiling back._

I cry as I run into the woods. My wolf howls in pain and my heart aches.

_"I'm so sorry" Annie whispered as she saw him dragging me upstairs. The pack members look down. I notice a few girls who I acquainted myself with once stare at the Alpha with distaste._

_"I told you I would find you" He whispers in my ear and I tense up._

_"Now its time for your punishment" He says as he throws me onto the bed._

I see a small pond once I crash through some bushes and I run to it. My reflection stares back at me. I see a girl who's mask has been ripped off and is beyond broken.

_"I'm pregnant" I whispered as I looked down._

_"What?" He asked._

_"That's great Katniss" Annie cheered and I smiled a little._

_"Thank you" I whispered._

_"Congratulations Alpha" Finnick said._

_"We'll be right back" he says as he roughly grabs me the arm. I look back at Annie and see her fists clench._

I sigh and shake my head. My thoughts going in every direction, seeping into every dark corner in my mind.

"Oh Katniss, maybe you shouldn't have gone to the market that night." I tell myself.

"Maybe you would have been happy." I frown at my reflection.

"Maybe you would have been pure" I whisper as I see the scars on my body.

"But then you wouldn't have met him" a voice in my head says. I smile a little at the memory of him.


	3. Talks

**The Seven Rules**

_This is me venting, I put all my emotions into this writing and you guys are my therapists_

_**Chapter 2: Talks**_

"Katniss we got pizza!" I hear Clove scream. I can hear everyones footsteps running to the stairs for the slice of heaven.

"Katniss gets first slice!" Johanna states. I smile a little and look at my reflection. The bags under my eyes are covered with foundation. I sigh. I haven't slept in days and I don't think I can sleep at all.

"Kat" I hear someone whisper. I groan a little and snuggle into the comforters.

"Kat" The whisper again. I sigh and look up. Mikey is at the end of the bed holding his stuffed bear. I rub my eyes.

"Whats wrong Mikey boo?" I ask him. His blue eyes shine a bit brighter at that nickname.

"Charlie and I can't sleep" He says while his four year old self climbs onto the bed. I smile.

"Come snuggle with the lion little monkey" I open my arms and soon he's in them. No hesitation. No questions asked. We just lie there until we fall asleep. Me stroking his chocolate brown hair as he snuggles with his bear.

"Katniss! Hurry up the pizza's getting cold!" I hear Clove scream. I shake my head and quickly go downstairs.

The pack has already started eating and I see a slice has been saved for me. Its pretty big.

"Um, thats a big piece" I say as I play with my sleeves unconsciously. He always told me I did that.

"Yeah" Clove nods.

"Eat up" Parker, a pack fighter says as he slides the piece closer to me. I get up and take out a knife and make my way back to my seat. I begin to cut the piece in half but stop once I see everybody looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Mark a 14 year old boy says. He's a joker. A really mean one too.

"Eating pizza" I state. I grip the knife in my hand a little tighter.

"What are you? The royal queen" He smirks. I look around and see people biting their laughs back.

"Here let me get you a cup of tea so you can stick your pinky out and cross your legs. Like a true lady" He puts his pizza slice down and gets up from his seat. He quickly grabs a cup from the cabinet and spits in it once he fills it with water from the sink and fills it with coffee powder.

"Here you go your royal highness" He says walking over.

"Hot and ready" He smirks as he stops in front of me. He doesn't hand it to me. He just simply pours it on me.

"Whoops" He smirks. The pack starts laughing. I see Clove smacking Johanna in the back of the head for laughing in the corner of my eye.

Parker high fives Mark and he finds his way back to his seat. Fist bumping people along the way. I quickly get up and make my way upstairs.

"Mark shut the hell up you inconsiderate asshole. Just because your dick is the size of your brain, which is considerably small might I add, doesn't mean you have to take it out on Katniss" Clove snaps.

The pack laughs harder at that and I just sigh. I'm not even surprised. Mark is the type of guy to do that. Now you're probably thinking, where's the strong independent girl in the first chapter?

Well she's not alive right now. Its that time of the month where she feels like shit and she's just really quiet and utterly sad. Also known as I'm on my period and leave me the fuck alone because I'm watching chick flicks and eating tubs of guava ice cream, please leave a message at the end of the beep.

Being a girl takes work. Very hard and emotionally damaging work that will affect us in the long run. Especially if we're on something thats really horrible and painful as this.

My bedroom door opens, the person who has a death wish enters and takes a seat on the couch I have in here.

"Katniss? Can I talk to you?" Beta Alex asks.

"You already are" I say focusing on Daryl as he throws the knife at a walker. The Walking Dead is probably the number one show in my list. I quickly shove more ice cream in my mouth.

"Its about him" My eyes snap to where Beta Ale stands. I sigh and pause Netflix.

"What is it now?" I ask looking at the ceiling.

"He's threatened to kill"

"Thats nothing new" I say. I'm not a bitch I swear. Its just, you know.

"He's threatened to kill Mikey" He says.

I tense up and my heart beats faster as I clench and unclench my fists.

"He wouldn't" I say as I stare at the walker lying down on the grass. That'll be him when I get my hands on him.

"He would, you know it as well"

"That little fucker, I'll beat his stupid inconsiderate egotistical ass, he has no right putting the life of a child on the line. Putting the life of Mikey on the line!" I get up and start pacing.

"Who the fuck does he think he is" I breathe in and out rapidly. My wolf struggling to be free.

When I see this fucker, he's going down. My shoulders slump.

"What if I don't do it?" What if I don't go back?"

"He'll kill him and he'll send us his remains in a box with the video taped to it" He says. My face pales.

"I need to be alone right now" I whisper.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I really am" I nod. I sigh as I close the door and lean on it. I quickly move the couch in front of it and lock the door. And I look in the mirror.

_"Kat!" Mikey giggled as he attacked me with a hug._

_"Hey little monkey" I smiled at him. His blue eyes shining with excitement and happiness._

_"Why does your face have a boo boo?" He asks as he lightly touches the bruises on my skin._

_"I fell down again" I shrug._

_"Clumsy Cat" He giggles as he taps my nose and runs away._

_"Yeah, I am a clumsy cat" I whisper as I stare at him. _

_"I was clumsy enough to fall for your alpha Mikey" I whisper as I turn and see him staring at me._

_"A very, very clumsy cat" I say as I stare him down._


End file.
